


out of darkness, light

by boneswrites



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Comfort, Description of Injuries, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Team as Family, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: When the 126 got called to a kitchen fire a little after noon, it never registered for TK that the rest of his day was going to turn out the way it did. If anything, he was thinking about the complete opposite. He was thinking about light and happiness, going home to Carlos at the end of their shared shifts, lying in his boyfriend’s embrace. He thought about comfort and safety. But what he ended up getting, was darkness and fear.The power of manifestation, people had told him. Well, if you ask TK, he never manifestedthis.Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt:Tarlos + communication suddenly cut off
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151549
Comments: 28
Kudos: 220





	out of darkness, light

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo fics are go! I'm really nervous about posting this, because it involves a lot of action going on at the same time and it's been so long since I've written this kind of fic. It also turned into a much bigger piece than I anticipated, but I'm proud of how it turned out! It kind of just kept coming and I love that feeling! I hope you guys enjoy the whump, angst and fluff! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!
> 
> (I apologize for any medical inaccuracies and any mistakes. Also, this story is set in a non-Covid 19 world.)

When the 126 got called to a kitchen fire a little after noon, it never registered for TK that the rest of his day was going to turn out the way it did. If anything, he was thinking about the complete opposite. He was thinking about light and happiness, going home to Carlos at the end of their shared shifts, lying in his boyfriend’s embrace. He thought about comfort and safety. But what he ended up getting, was darkness and fear. _The power of manifestation_ , people had told him. Well, if you ask TK, he never manifested _this_. 

As TK hops out of the firetruck after it comes to a halt at their scene, he sees a very familiar APD cruiser pull up to the scene, most likely dispatched there for crowd control. TK’s face breaks into a wide smile, watching Carlos climb out of the car, followed by his partner, Amber. 

TK liked Amber, she was smart, witty and he knew she had Carlos’s back no matter what. All three of them had gone out a few times for dinner and he immediately took a liking to her. And he’s heard from Carlos how well they work together and how they understand each other in the field, and knowing that helps TK relax just that much when Carlos is working. 

TK and Carlos don’t have time to exchange any words as Owen starts giving out orders, so they settle for quick, reassuring nods and then both direct their attentions to their jobs.

TK, Judd and Paul are tasked with extinguishing the fire, while Marjan and Mateo are tasked with clearing the residence. Carlos and Amber secure the scene, guiding civilians and on-lookers to the other side of the street and on the sidewalk. He looks over his shoulder just in time to see TK sliding his mask over his face, shouldering and securing his oxygen tank and walking towards the house, his eyes catching the _T.K. STRAND_ printed on the bottom of his turnout coat, shimmering as the sunlight bounced off the name.

Carlos swallowed as the three firefighters disappeared inside, it looked to be a small fire, but still, any small fire can escalate very quickly. Carlos quickly shakes his head, not wanting to go to the worst case scenarios. He trusts that TK is excellent at his job, and he isn't in there alone and Carlos takes comfort in that fact. Even though there’s a little voice in the back of his head, reminding him that his boyfriend is a trouble magnet. (Like Carlos needs reminding.) He expels the thought and redirects his attention back to the perimeter as he and Amber work to keep the scene clear. — 

It all works out without a hitch. Marjan and Mateo jog out of the house, leading three people out,closely followed by TK, Judd and Paul. Carlos lets out a sigh of relief upon seeing TK clear of the house, watching as TK takes off his mask and oxygen tank. 

“All clear, Cap,” Judd reports. “And the fire was contained to the kitchen, no further damage to the rest of the house. Structural integrity is good.” 

“Good job, team,” Owen nods.

Carlos looks as Marjan leads the house owners to the ambulance where Tommy and Nancy are waiting to check them out and then makes eye contact with TK.

“You got this?” Carlos asks Amber. 

“When do I not?” She teases with a smirk. “People are fanning out anyway. Go,” she nudges her head in TK’s direction. 

“Thanks,” Carlos gives her a grateful smile and tries not to jog towards TK. It doesn't work. He jogs. 

“Hi, babe,” TK smiles, meeting Carlos halfway on the green lawn. 

“Hey, baby,” Carlos replies, wrapping his arms around TK in a quick but firm hug. TK smells like smoke but it doesn’t matter, because TK is here. “You okay?” He asks as they pull apart.

TK nods. “Yup, it was pretty straightforward. Didn’t encounter any problems or surprises.” 

“Good, I’m glad.”

“I think we’re heading out,” TK points out as he watches the rest of the crew pack their equipment and pile into the truck. “Your shift going okay so far?”

“Yeah,” Carlos answers. “Just small calls.”

“I hope it stays that way.” 

“You and I both,” Carlos nods. 

Their heads turn in sync as they hear TK’s name being called from behind them.

“TK!” Judd waves his hand. “Let’s go.” 

TK nods, turning back to Carlos. “See you at home.”

“Yeah.”

TK leans in, brushing a chaste kiss to Carlos’s lips. “Text me. And be careful, please.”

“Will do,” Carlos promises. “You too, on both those things.”

TK smiles as he makes his way towards the truck, giving Amber a nod and climbing in.

Leaving the scene, too, TK sees Amber and Carlos get into their cruiser and drive off in the opposite direction. 

The crew sit in silence as they drive back the firehouse wearing their headphones and TK stares out the window as the city passes by in a blur.

Then the radio comes to life, but it’s not a call for them.

“Unit 363-H-20, 10-50,” the female voice relays, giving the address of the car accident. 

Carlos and Amber. TK knows Carlos’s unit number by heart. 

“10-4, dispatch,” Carlos’s reply rings through the channel, his strong voice filling the headphones. “Responding, en route.” 

TK could hear the sirens begin to wail in the background.

“Roger that,” the female voice returns. “ETA?”

No response comes.

The female voice tries again. “Unit 363-H-20, please respond.”

Nothing. 

And just like that, the silence echoing through the firetruck is deafening, the air suddenly thick and heavy, and TK holds his breath as he waits for a reply from the officers. As he waits to hear his boyfriend’s voice.

Which still doesn’t come.

“Reyes, respond,” the female voice returns, rigid but TK can hear some unsteadiness in the tone.

Still, nothing.

TK can feel the tension rising in the small space. And he’s suddenly hot, his body feels like it’s on fire. He knows the rest of his team aren’t just concerned for him, but they’re concerned for Carlos, as well. Carlos is now part of the family, of their family.

TK finds himself fishing his phone out of his pocket, his mind working on autopilot as he touches Carlos’s contact and brings up the phone to his ear.

_It’s fine, it’s okay, there are a lot of explanations for what happened_ , he repeats in his head as the ringing continues.  
“Come on, come on, pick up,” TK whispers, mostly to himself. 

It goes to voicemail.

“Damn it,” TK hangs up. His heart sinks a little more.

But still, he won’t allow himself to panic. Carlos might be on the phone with dispatch. Or another officer. Maybe the radio broke. 

TK tries calling Amber next. 

And when her phone goes to voicemail too, the dam in TK breaks as the fear starts coursing through his body, through his veins. 

“They’re not picking up,” TK’s voice wavers. 

No one says anything, they just exchange worried looks. 

“Why aren’t they answering?” TK continues. He doesn’t know the answer. And there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to know the answer. Because his gut tells him he won’t like the answer.

He shakes his head, drawing in a deep breath and shakily letting it out. What do people say about manifestation again? Right. So he tries to think positive thoughts, tries to convince himself that Carlos is okay, that the radio just broke and Carlos will call or text him any second. 

TK doesn’t allow himself to think about the _what if_ the little voice at the back of his head keeps supplying.

No, Carlos is fine. The radio just broke.

He waits. No text or call come through. 

The more he waits, the most TK’s world closes in on him. 

He holds his breath once again as he tries to call Carlos for a second time.

Same outcome.

That's the last string as TK gives into that small voice. 

“Something’s wrong,” TK finally says the words out loud, the hot pit in his stomach getting deeper and deeper by each passing second. “I saw him get into the passenger seat, he should be answering.”

“Hey, TK,” it’s Owen who speaks up. “It’s okay, I’m sure there’s a valid and logical explanation.”

But TK’s shaking his head. “We have to do something.”

“I need you to breathe, son. Breathe.”

TK swallows against his very dry throat, doing his best to follow his dad’s instructions. Deep breath, hold for one, two, three, four and let out for one, two, three, four…

He repeats the exercise a few times, feeling his heart begin to calm down. 

Before anyone can say anything else, the radio comes to life again, this time a different voice and a call for the firefighters. 

Judd looks at TK with a concerned and supportive gaze. “You alright? Get your head in the game brother. I’m sure your man is fine.”

TK nods, sitting up straight in his seat. He can’t let anything affect how he does his job, people are relying on him, his team is relying on him and as much as he wants to curl up in a ball and keep trying Carlos until he answers, he knows he can’t do that. And he also knows that if he lets the worry get the best of him and put him out of action, it would be impossible to get out of bed each morning. 

TK sighs, reluctantly putting his phone away and closes his eyes, focusing on his breathing. Yeah, there are several reasons why Carlos couldn’t pick up. He could be at the scene right now, doing his job. And TK needs to do his job, too. 

Still, however, he can’t shake off this gut wrenching feeling echoing through his bones.

The silence sits heavy among the crew, each of them busying themselves in any way until they reach their scene. TK slightly startles as an invisible voice speaks suddenly as dispatch is radioing again and redirecting them to a different call.

TK swallows and tries to keep the sickening feeling down. He’ll deal with it later. He has a job to do now. He shares a quick look with Paul, and sees support and grounding in the other man’s eyes. He knows his crew—his family—has his back. 

However, all concentration TK had been building to focus on his job goes out the window when the firetruck rolls up to the scene.

When he spots the APD cruiser sitting the middle of the intersection. And his eyes land on the license plate he knows by heart.

He’s jumping out of the truck before it comes to a full stop, his name being called out in a fury behind him but he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t dare slow down. He doesn’t look back at them. He barely registers the shuffling going on as the rest of the crew jump out behind him when the truck stops.

He’s screaming out another name.

“Carlos!” Even TK’s voice sound foreign to him. It sounds broken. “Carlos!” 

The closer TK gets, the more he realizes that another one of his worst fears is becoming a reality.It’s confirmed when he’s a few feet away from the car, and it’s clear that the passenger side took the hit head on.

And Carlos had gotten into the passenger seat. 

TK can’t hear Judd yelling his name over the beating of his own heart in his ears. He swallows and wills his heart to calm down. So he can work. So he save Carlos. 

He hears a groan coming from inside the car. He jumps at it, closing the distance between him and the cruiser. TK gets to the driver’s side, looking through the car to see Carlos resting his head against the door frame. And the window has been shattered into pieces. It’s then TK realizes the sound is coming from Amber.

“Amber, hey, it’s TK,” he says. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” she replies weakly. “Check on Reyes. A car ran a red light and crashed into us.” 

Only then does TK see the other car on the other side of the intersection. And his blood boils when it appears that the driver is fine. 

He looks over his shoulder to see Marjan and Paul coming up to the car, and then he allows himself to walk around the car to Carlos’s side. 

His heart drops into his knees at the sight that meets his eyes. It’s like a bucket of ice water has been dumped on TK’s head. 

“Carlos? Carlos, can you hear me?” TK speaks, his voice unsteady. “Carlos, it’s TK. I’m here.”

He’s met with silence from his boyfriend.

With a trembling hand, he reaches out, placing two fingers on Carlos’s neck and waits, praying. He sags slightly when he feels the _thump_ against his touch. 

“Carlos, please,” TK tries again with the same outcome. 

He hears his father say that EMS is en route. 

The firefighter takes in a deep breath, collecting himself and goes into first responder mode. He can’t fall apart now. He needs to save Carlos.

He hears the rest of the team working to get Amber out, and then feels a presence at his side. 

It’s Judd, and the man draws a breath himself at seeing Carlos in his unconscious and bleeding state. 

TK starts cataloging Carlos’s injuries. 

“He’s got a nasty gash on his hairline,” he points to Carlos’s head, the cut which is steadily oozing blood appears to need stitches. “His heart is racing, and from what I can tell, his breathing isn’t good,” he continues. “He’s wheezing, not taking deep, full breaths. Could be from the impact of the crash,” TK analyzes. “I can’t tell about anything else, though.” 

Both TK and Judd look up when sirens get closer and TK lets out a sigh when Tommy exists the ambulance, making a beeline for them, Nancy following her with the medical bags. 

They quickly secure Carlos’s neck with a c-collar to ensure no further harm occurs to the cop. TK’s eyes drift to Carlos’s closed ones, and the bang in his chest is painful, it’s so painful TK feels like his knees will give out. He misses those bright, brown eyes. He’d give anything to see Carlos open his eyes again.

He redirects his attention to the tangled mess of a door. He pulls at it, trying to get it opened, but it doesn’t budge. 

“It’s stuck! We need to get the door opened! He’s trapped!” TK yells.

Wordlessly, Judd moves, making his way to the truck so he can get the equipment they need to bust the door open, while Tommy and Nancy open the medical bags and start gathering what they need.

And in a blink of an eye, the hood of the cruiser goes up in flames. 

“TK!” Owen howls. “Get back!” 

“I’m not leaving him!” TK yells back, his voice higher than the roar of the flames. 

“Judd, Paul, extinguishers!” 

TK hears his father scream the order, but he’s looking at Carlos. It’s only Carlos. Carlos has his full, undivided attention. 

He doesn’t move even when the heat evaporates, and the fire is put out just as quickly as it had started. 

It’s only Tommy speaking to him that breaks TK out of his trance. 

“TK, take a set back, I need to check him,” Tommy says, her voice authoritative but still soft. 

“Hang on, babe,” TK whispers, watching Tommy press her stethoscope to Carlos’s unevenly moving chest. 

“Diminished breath sounds,” Tommy reports. “I think he has a bruised lung.”

TK’s heart sinks even further at the Paramedic Captain’s words. 

“We need to stabilize him,” Tommy continues. “Get ready with the IVs and oxygen once he’s out, we don’t have any time to lose. Okay,” she nods at the firefighters, “ready for extraction.”

Judd wastes no time in digging the jaws of life into an open juncture of the mangled door, TK watching with his hands on his heart as the machine slowly works in pulling the door apart, the metal shrieking as it’s torn apart.

TK feels a hand on his shoulder and looks to the side to find his father standing next to him, Owen’s eyes not leaving Carlos.

TK swallows, turning back and drops to his knees, already wanting to be near Carlos as Paul steps forward to help Judd carry him and lay him on the backboard.

But the second he’s removed from the car, blood starts gushing and pouring out of his thigh. And it keeps coming, it doesn’t slow down as it stains the asphalt beneath Carlos red. 

“It’s the femoral artery!” Tommy yells, her hands immediately going to the wound and pressing down, hard. She looks at TK, who’s the closest to her, and his face is pale. Unmoving. He’s staring at Carlos, eyes unblinking.

“TK? TK!” Tommy cries out. 

But TK can’t move. He can’t bring his muscles to move. There’s so much blood…Carlos…Carlos’s blood…

“I need you to apply as much pressure as we get a tourniquet on, do you hear me, TK?”

But Tommy’s voice is so far away, it’s like TK is under water and she’s speaking from above. But then…

“He needs you.”

That’s what brings TK back. And he’s lunging forward, covering Tommy’s hands with his own as she retracts her, and TK presses down as hard as he can. But there’s still blood seeping through his fingers, and he wants to cry. He want to sob. This can’t be happening. He can’t keep Carlos’s blood inside his body, where it should be. He suspects he lets out a whimper because a second later, he feels another all-too familiar touch to his back. A silent gesture of support. 

TK applies more pressure, determined to do whatever it takes to save his boyfriend. 

And then Owen’s voice is there in his ear, telling TK to let go. 

But TK can’t let go. He can’t. Carlos will bleed out if he does. No. He has to keep applying—

“TK, son, you can let go.”

It’s then TK allows himself to tear his gaze from Carlos’s bloodied face and takes a peak at his thigh. It’s not bleeding anymore. He reluctantly lets go. 

“He’s stable for now,” Tommy says.

For a second, TK feels lost. So much is happening around him but he feels detached. Feels like he’s far, far away. He unceremoniously tumbles backwards, and into his father’s chest. Owen manages to take on TK’s weight without losing his balance and wraps his arms around TK’s shivering form. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Owen whispers. “He’s okay.”

“He’s okay?” TK questions, a puzzled look on his face.

Owen frowns a little. “Yeah, Tommy said he’s okay. We’ll get him to the hospital and they’ll take care of him.” 

“She did?”

Owen sighs. “She did.”

Owen’s heart shatters at the pain in TK’s eyes, the look painted on his face. It’s a broken look, and TK’s eyes are glassy with unshed tears.

“It’s going to be okay,” Owen comforts TK. “He’s strong and he’s a fighter.”

“It has to be okay, he has to be okay,” TK whispers. There’s no other option. 

Owen brushes a kiss to TK’s temple.

“Come on,” he helps TK get to his feet and gestures to the ambulance. “Go, we’ll catch up and meet you at the hospital.” 

TK doesn’t need to be told twice. He jogs and jumps into the back of the ambulance, and for the first time, notices the absence of Amber and the driver of the other car. And the amount of APD cruisers that had arrived. 

He keeps the tears at bay, or does his best, as he settles on the small bench in the ambulance. He reaches out, taking a hold of Carlos’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. 

He can’t help the tear that rolls down his cheek when Carlos doesn’t squeeze back.

Tommy and TK sit in silence, the Paramedic Captain taking glances at the heart monitor to ensure the cop’s stability while TK doesn’t move his eyes from Carlos’s too-still form.

TK watches as Carlos’s check weakly rises and falls with every breath he takes, and this whole sight is wrong, it’s just so _wrong_. Even though Carlos is a calm and steady sleeper—TK’s the fidgeter and tosser in his sleep in this relationship—Carlos does have a few minimal movements, they’re very small but they’re there, and once TK noticed them, he always watches for them if he wakes up before Carlos. Like how Carlos scrunches up his nose in his sleep sometimes, how his eyes move underneath closed lids when he’s dreaming, how he automatically nuzzles his face against the back of TK’s neck when they’re spooning, those are all _Carlos_ and right now, in this ambulance, this sight is anything but Carlos. It’s too still, too distant. Too cold.

It’s almost like Tommy can sense TK’s mind spiral. She hasn’t been at the 126 for long, but she immediately had picked up on the connection and bond between TK and Carlos. The love they share. She had taken one look at them together and she knew. And knowing about their love from just one look, with the amount of affection and passion that had radiated off the couple, her heart breaks at what TK must be feeling.

“He’s hanging in there, TK,” Tommy breaks the silence like a knife slicing through butter. “I’ll be honest, his numbers aren’t great, but he’s holding on.”

“I—I can’t lose him,” TK whispers. 

“I haven’t known Carlos for long, but I know he won’t go down without a fight. And I know he’s fighting to get back to you, too.”

TK doesn’t reply, the words caught in his throat, but he wishes he could express his thanks to Tommy, how much he appreciates her kind words.

It seems that once again, Tommy can read TK’s mind because she’s reaching out and giving TK’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. _There’s no need to thank me, you aren’t alone_ , the gesture seems to speak. 

The rest of the trip to the hospital is spent in silence, with thankfully no surprises arising with Carlos’s condition. Tommy had hoped his numbers would get better as he received treatment in the ambulance, but she’s also glad his numbers didn’t plummet.

They’re met with a team of doctors and nurses outside the ambulance bay, the nurses ripping the ambulance doors open and Tommy pushes the gurney, relaying the information of Carlos’s condition and vitals. It all happens in a blur, TK sticking close but giving the doctors and nurses space, rushing through the chilly ER. TK only stops when Carlos is rolled through a door with a sign that reads Authorized Personnel Only. 

He lets out a shaky breath, arms hanging heavily at his sides. He feels a presence next to him: Tommy. They don’t say anything, though, the only sound surrounding them that of a semi-busy emergency room.

On autopilot, TK reaches for his phone, fishing it out of his pocket and opens his contact list.

He needs to make a phone call while he can still speaks without every word breaking. 

Carlos’s mother. 

She answers on the fourth ring. 

“Hola, Tyler,” she answers with a gentle tone. 

“Camila…”

She immediately knows something is wrong when TK’s voice breaks.

*****

He doesn’t know how long he’s been pacing the waiting room, having been lead there by a nurse a few minutes after he finished talking to Carlos’s mom.

He turns when he hears his name being called, and sees his father and the rest of the 126 marching towards him, all wearing the same worry and concern on their faces. 

“Dad,” TK’s voice quivers. 

“What’s the latest?”

“They took him straight into surgery,” Tommy supplies from the chair she’s sitting in. “No word since.”

TK nods. “I called his mom, she’s on the way.”

TK’s eyes are bloodshot and swollen, swimming with unshed tears.

It breaks Owen’s heart all over again.

“Come here,” he pulls TK into a tight hug, holding his son close and running a hand up and down TK’s back.

And TK feels so small in Owen’s arms, the way he curls against and into his father’s body and hold, the way TK clutches at the back of Owen’s AFD t-shirt, his tight fists grasping the material. Owen suspects it’s a lifeline for TK, and in this moment, it truly is.

Judd walks past them, squeezing one of TK’s arms as he does and sits on the chair next to Tommy.

“He hasn’t sat down for a moment since we got here,” Tommy tells Judd.

Judd nods in acknowledgment. “Yeah, that’s TK for you. He’s always moving, nervous energy.”

“This can’t be good for him,” Tommy sighs.

“It’s not. But getting that kid to sit still for a moment has been a collective failure for the 126,” Judd replies. “Most of all when he’s worried or anxious.” 

TK’s still pacing around, the rest of the 126 having taken their seats, when Owen spots a Latina in her late forties quickly walking towards the waiting room through the glass window. Her long, wavy black hair tied up in a high ponytail, gripping her arm bag tightly, her forehead creased and brown eyes wide with worry and concern.

Owen gets to his feet as she enters the room.

“How’s my son?” She asks right away, eyes landing on Owen.

“He’s still in surgery,” Owen answers, cutting to the chase. “No news yet.” 

Camila closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She still faces Owen when she opens her eyes, and gives him a nod. Her eyes then divert to TK, who had stopped moving when she entered the room, watching the exchange between her and his dad. 

She takes in his appearance and her eyes soften.

“Oh, querido,” she breathes. _Darling_. And then she’s opening her arms wide.

TK closes the distance between them with a few steps, her strong arms going around him and a hand traveling to rest on the back of his head.

Camila is a little shorter than TK, but here, right now, and in his current state, she might as well be a giant and TK a little boy. 

“I—I’m sorry, I didn’t—” TK’s voice trembles, muffled by Camila’s sweater as his body shakes in her arms.

“Hey, hey, no, no, amor,” she whispers. “None of that now. I know in my heart that you did everything you could for my mijo and you were by his side.”

TK sniffs as they pull apart.

“Carlos is going to be just fine,” she reassures TK. “My son is strong, he’ll pull through.”  
TK swallows, nodding. 

He can’t stop the tear that falls from his eye, slowly rolling down his cheek. He does, however, give Camila a small smile when her hand cups his face and she wipes the tear away with her thumb. 

After brief introductions with Tommy (Camila knows the rest of the 126), and Camila thanking Tommy for everything she did for Carlos,she sits down on one of the chairs facing the door. 

“Tyler,” she says and taps the chair next to her. “Come sit with me.” 

TK does. He falls into the chair and sighs, comforted right away by her close presence.

“Well,” Judd turns to Tommy. “I guess there is one person who can get TK to sit down.” 

Tommy smiles at that.

*****

TK falls asleep as they wait for any news to arrive about Carlos. He had tired himself out, mentally, physically and emotionally. He needed the rest, Owen knew TK was this close to collapsing. And that would have been the last thing they needed.

Owen gently adjusts TK into a better position so it doesn’t ache his son when he wakes up and to keep his muscles from straining. 

Camila watches. “He’s exhausted.” 

Owen nods, dropping into the chair on her other side with a sigh. “It was hard. It was a…tough scene. I could see that TK was barely holding it together, he never left Carlos’s side.” 

It’s Camila’s turn to nod. “Tyler didn’t tell me much about the accident, but I knew enough. That boy’s voice is as transparent as glass. Still, though, it doesn’t change anything. Carlos is strong.”

“Absolutely,” Owen agrees. 

“Mi mijo will be back on his feet in no time.”

They sit in shared silence for another hour, the rest of the 126 going and coming with some pastries and coffee, Owen keeping saving pastries for TK to eat when he wakes up. Grace had joined them a short while ago and was sitting next to Judd, clasping his hand as she prayed for Carlos. 

The doctor marches into the waiting room about thirty minutes later, a weary and tired look on his face, no doubt from the long surgery. 

“Family of Carlos Reyes?”

They can’t read the doctor’s face as they all rise to their feet, Camila being the first as Owen moves to wake TK up.

“TK,” Owen lightly shakes his son. “Wake up, the doctor’s here.”

“Hm?” TK slowly rouses from his sleep state, getting to his feet at the speed of lightning at soon as he registers Owen’s words. 

They collectively hold their breath. 

“Si, doctor,” Camila speaks. “How’s my son?”

“He made it through surgery,” the doctor reassures him and the tension in the room starts fading. 

The family just as collectively lets out the breath they were holding, exchanging relieved looks.

“Oh, thank the Lord,” Grace says. 

“It is, however, going to be a tough recovery,” the doctor continues. “He did sustain a bruised lung due to the collision. We’ll keep monitoring his breathing and oxygen levels but he’s already breathing on his own, which is a good sign. The also suffered a concussion, but there’s no evidence of any brain trauma and the laceration on his hairline has been stitched. We repaired the femoral artery in his thigh, and in time and with some physical therapy, the injury won’t present any difficulties for movement. Overall, I expect him to make a full recovery, he’s young and healthy, he’s going to be just fine.”

“He’s…he’s really okay?” TK asks, his mind still catching up with everything the doctor said.

“Yes,” the doctor nods. “He’s really okay.”

And for the first time since finding Carlos in that cruiser, TK lets his tears fall. All of them. He stops holding back and the dam breaks. He pours out everything he’s feeling, all the fear, the hurt, the pain, the relief, is all comes tumbled out.

TK blindly reaches for his dad, and Owen is right there to hold him. TK buries his face in his father’s neck, the tears streaming down his face, and Owen speaks to him in whispers. 

“It’s okay, son. He’s okay, everything is going to be just fine.” 

TK hears someone ask if they can see Carlos in the background and he wants to scream _please!_ but all that leaves him is a broken sob. 

*****

Later, after TK had calmed down and gotten cleaned up, and eating after Owen insisted on it. Now wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, TK finds himself sitting next to Carlos’s bed, the beeping of the heart monitor the only sound. 

He watches Carlos for a few moments, the gauze tapped to his forehead, the nasal cannula attached to his nostrils and curving down his face, secured under his chin. Carlos is covered with a blanket, but TK can see the heavy bandaging on his injured thigh. 

Slowly, TK reaches out, taking Carlos’s now-warm hand into his and holding it gently. He runs his thumb over Carlos’s knuckles as he finds his voice to speak.

“Hey,” the word gets caught in his throat, and clears it before speaking again. “Hi, babe, I’m here and you’re okay. Everything went fine and they’re taking great care of you. God, Carlos…” TK draws in an uneven breath. “I was terrified. I was…I really need to see your beautiful, brown eyes opened. I need to hear your voice. I need…you.” 

It’s not that TK had expected a response, but he wants to cry again when he doesn’t get one. 

He mostly just sits there, watching Carlos breathe, until the door is pushed open and Owen appears. 

“Hey, how’s he doing?”

“Okay, no change, his numbers are holding.”  
“That’s good,” Owen says. “The team send their love and support.”

“Thanks.” And before Owen can say anything else. “I’m not leaving.”

“Yeah, I know,” Owen nods. “I talked to the doctor, they’ll let you stay with him.”

TK’s shoulders sag, having tensed up, ready to fight to stay with Carlos. “Thanks, dad. For everything.”

“You’re not alone, son. You’ve got everyone. You both do.” 

TK gives Owen a small smile.

Owen approaches TK, and TK gets up to hug his dad, one hand still holding Carlos’s.

“If anything changes or if you need anything, you call, okay?” Owen says.

“Promise.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

*****

TK doesn’t get much sleep. Between the nurses periodically rounding on Carlos throughout the night and his own anxiety, he probably gets a couple of hours of shuteye. He kept tossing and turning and often had gotten up to check on Carlos.

He’s nursing a cup of coffee when there’s a knock on the door and Owen steps in, shouldering a small duffle bag and holding a medium sized bottle of orange juice and a brown bag, which TK recognizes is from his father bagel spot in Austin. 

He holds up the items. “Brought you breakfast. I know hospital cafeteria food, and right now knowing just from looking at you, that’s the last thing you need.”

TK smiles at that.

“And I thought it would cheer you up a little,” Owen gestures to the bagel bag.

TK nods. “It worked.”

Owen sets the bag on the floor near the wall and hangs TK the bagel and juice. 

“Finish that first,” Owen points to the coffee cup.

“Nah,” TK shakes his head. “Gone cold a while ago.” 

“How’s he doing?”

“The nurse that checked on him this morning says he’s doing better. He could wake up at any moment,” TK replies. 

“That’s really great news, TK,” Owen smiles. 

TK nods. “I just…really need him to wake up.” 

Owen squeezes TK’s shoulder in response. 

“Amber stopped by an hour ago,” TK tells Owen. 

Owen looks a little confused.

“Carlos’s partner,” TK clarifies. 

“Ah. How is she doing?”

“She’s shaken up, as expected. Physically she’s fine, needed some stitches for some cuts and she has a few bruised ribs but that’s about it. Kept apologizing for what happened. Said she was driving, I told her it wasn’t her fault. The other driver ran the red light.” 

Owen stays for some more time before he has to leave for shift, making TK promise again to call if anything changes. 

*****

The movement is minimal. TK would have missed it if he wasn’t waiting and longing for it. A twitch of a finger. 

TK was leaning forward, careful not to disturb the wires connected to Carlos’s body, holding his hand while going through the texts he’s received from the 126. 

He feels it, feels Carlos brush up a finger against his palm. TK pauses, not sure if it was his imagination or if it was reality. 

Then it happens again and TK’s phone goes forgotten as he gets to his feet, watching Carlos’s face for any signs of consciousness. 

He hears a groan next, throaty and low. 

“Carlos?” TK breathes, his heart hammering against his ribcage. “Babe? Can you hear me?”

Carlos squeezes his eyes before very slowly peeling them open. His vision is blurry, seeing two TKs that slowly merge into one. Oh, those breathtaking green eyes.

A wide smile, the first true smile since all of this happened, spreads on TK’s face. “Hi, babe.”

“TK?” Carlos croaks. 

“Yeah, I’m here, you’re okay,” TK assures his boyfriend. His eyes fill with tears, but they’re happy ones this time. “You have no idea how glad I am that you’re awake.” 

“What—what happened?”

TK slightly frowns. “You don’t remember?”

Carlos begins to shake his head but stops midway, the action having proven to do more harm than good. Yeah, he’s on painkillers, but that isn’t stopping the feeling that his brain is getting knocked around his skull.

“Whoa, easy, easy,” TK soothes. “No sudden moves. Your concussion won’t like that.” 

“Concussion?”

TK takes a deep breath. “You were in a car accident. You really don’t remember?”

“Remember you, the scene and then…darkness,” Carlos replies.

“Well, I think that’s normal with your injuries. But the important thing is that you’re okay.” 

Carlos uses his strength to squeeze TK’s hand, and the firefighter can’t express his thankfulness at that gesture.

He moves to brush a kiss to Carlos’s forehead and then touches his own forehead to Carlos’s. He closes his eyes, breathing Carlos in, his shampoo mixed with hospital antiseptic and all.

“I was so scared,” TK admits through a whisper, the first time he speaks those words out loud. “I was…so scared, Carlos. The way your radio just cut off and then…coming up on the scene and how…”

From the way TK’s voice trembles, Carlos knows it’s bad. He just needs to know how bad.

“How bad is it?” Carlos finally asks.

“Let me go get the doctor,” TK tries.

But Carlos tightens his hold on TK’s hand to keep him from moving. It’s not a strong grip, but TK felt the difference. 

“TK, please…” Carlos pleads, his brown eyes wide and well, how can TK resist?

“Okay. Well, I’ve already mentioned your concussion, you have a gash on your hairline which has been stitched, a bruised lung, but the doctor said that will heal, you just need to take it easy and they’ll monitor your oxygen levels. Your thigh is going to need physical therapy once it’s healed, your femoral artery was hit, but don’t worry,” TK quickly adds when he sees the gears turning in Carlos’s head, most likely going to a bad scenario. “It’s just to get your strength back and the doctor said you won’t have any problems with movement.” 

Carlos visibly relaxes at TK’s words.

“I promise to be with you, by your side, every step of the way,” TK vows. 

“You always are,” Carlos gives TK a tired smile.

TK leans in, closing the distance between them with a chaste, gentle kiss pressed to Carlos’s chapped lips. It’s perfect. And it’s more than that, it’s a reaffirmation that they’re going to be okay. And peace surges through TK’s body.

“Amber,” Carlos says. “How is she? And my mom, what—”

“Amber is fine, she visited this morning. Said everyone from the police station sends their love and support and they’ll visit when you’re up for it. And your mom was here yesterday, she’s doing okay. Asked me to update her, which brings me to this.” TK then grabs his phone from the foot of the bed where he had discarded it when Carlos wakes up and opens his texting thread with Camila. “I’ll have to text me dad, too.”

Carlos watches as TK types away. “So, is you and my mom texting a regular thing?”

TK’s eyes snap up to Carlos’s face and then are quickly lowered back to the screen. “No.”

Even silent, and lying in a hospital bed, tired and sore to his bones, Carlos’s power with the _look_ should never be underestimated. TK feels it radiate off Carlos, aimed right for him.

“You text my dad,” TK points out.

“Yeah, to make sure you’re okay,” Carlos retorts back. “I have a feeling it’s more than that with my mom.” 

“Okay, fine,” TK raises his hands in surrender. “I mean, it’s also about making sure you’re okay, but there may be another reason for texting with her.” 

Carlos is waiting for TK to continue, but silence stretches between them. 

“Are you gonna tell me the reason sometime before my stitches come out or?” Carlos quips at TK.

“No,” TK replies, planting a kiss to Carlos’s cheek. “Because it’s a surprise.”

“Ty,” Carlos groans.

“I promise, you’re gonna like this surprise.” 

Carlos is about to say something but it transforms into a yawn.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get the doctor?”

“I’m okay,” Carlos says.

“Okay, I’ll just tell them you’ve woken up. But go to sleep, babe and rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Carlos gives TK a smile, feeling love and comfort when TK plants another kiss to his forehead. Carlos feels safe. 

TK’s soft touch is the last thing the officer feels before drifting off to sleep.

TK watches Carlos, his heart just about to burst with so much love and relief. He got his biggest love back.

TK thinks back to the call yesterday, he never expected that it would lead to him sitting by Carlos’s hospital bed. They should be home right now, asleep in their bed, in each other’s embrace.

But they will return to their bed. They will lie in each other’s embrace. And they’ll have comfort and safety. He’s going to manifest _that_. 

And the surprise TK was telling Carlos about? 

It has something to do with Camila sharing recipes with TK.

It’s about a meal TK wants to cook for Carlos on a very special day that's quickly approaching.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't actually know if fire and police would be on the same channel with dispatch or have the same connection, I just needed TK to be there when the communication cut off. 
> 
> I'm marwankenzari on tumblr! Come say hi and/or send me prompts if you'd like!


End file.
